


A Different Kind of Couple

by leopion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blushing Virgin, F/M, Fluff, Head Boy/Head Girl, Humour, Romance, Year 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopion/pseuds/leopion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger explains to Draco Malfoy why they are, in a sense, a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Couple

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work of fiction is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.
> 
>  **Beta Readers:** olgameisterfunk. Big thank for being such an amazing beta and friend.A birthday present to my dear strawberrimelon. I hope you'll enjoy it.

'So this is Muggle’s idea of physics? Spending a whole chapter rambling about couples?’ sniggered Draco, looking up from the physics textbook he’d just taken from the Head Girl’s shelf. ‘No wonder why you’re so engrossed in it, Granger.’

‘In physics, couple means a pair of equal parallel forces that are opposite in direction, Malfoy,’ replied Granger, snatching the book from his hands. ‘And with that, even you and I can be considered a couple.’

‘How so?’ he asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

Granger looked ready to Obliviate him so that she could get back to the topic of him messing up with their head’s duty but answered nonetheless.

‘Well, since we keep doing things exactly the opposite of other, or rather _you_ keep contradicting me in everything,’ she said, her full bottom lips pursing slightly just like she usually did in concentration when she was reading the book in question, ‘we end up with the prefect duty spinning round and round without any real progress whatsoever. Therefore, in that sense, we are a couple.’

‘In _physical_ sense, you mean?’ said Draco as he leaned forwards on the tea table, leaving merely a few inches of space between them. A tinge of pink crept into Granger’s cheeks, and he could tell that she was contemplating the option of slapping him across the face for the implication. However, Draco was faster: he brushed his lips against her soft ones for a fleeting second then pulled back before she had a chance to react.

‘Teach me physics sometime, will you?’ he asked coolly.

‘Yeah, sure. Perhaps chemistry as well,’ she stuttered, looking lovelier than ever when she was embarrassed. ‘I think you will enjoy it. I mean, it’s like a Muggle counterpart of Potions. And, uhm, well, I have to go. My turn to patrol tonight.’

Draco smirked to himself as he watched Granger hastily clambering out of the portrait hole. When it came to chemistry, he was sure that _he_ would be more than qualified to be her teacher. It was a different kind of chemistry, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading :)
> 
> *The definition of ‘couple’ was taken from:  
> couple. (2010). In Encyclopædia Britannica. Retrieved September 26, 2010, from Encyclopædia Britannica Online: http://www.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/140468/couple


End file.
